


Fixation

by Elasse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Summary: Since Selina married Wayne, Richard's life has become a mess. And he hates Wayne with his soul.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

  
Bludhaven, 1987.

\- Mom, why are you crying? - The child asked sad to see his mother cry without knowing the reason.

\- Shii ... Everything will be fine, kitten! - She said more as if she was trying to convince herself.

The child tried to smile, but ended up making a strange expression, trying to stop his tears from falling.

The beautiful woman, with pale skin and dark strands - stuck in a high bun and brutally misaligned - had her left eye black. Her brown eyes were filled with uncontrollable tears. Her face was marked by smudged mascara. Her mouth, which at early had been reddened by expensive scarlet lipstick, was now distorted amid the smeared color.

She was in a taxi, holding her only eight-year-old treasure, her son by soul, close to her body and looking for the home of an acquaintance where she could spend the night. At least for now.

The little boy was trying to understand everything that had happened on that unfortunate night. Everything had gone so fast ... One moment his father raised his hand to drink another shot of whiskey and the next he raised his hand to mark his mother's youthful face.

The woman, only twenty-five years old, was beautiful. She wore elegant clothes and had all the education provided by her parents, who had thrown her out of the house as soon as she was seventeen, after discovering the unwanted pregnancy.

Selina's only alternative was to marry that man who, that night, had shown - again - his brutality. But that time she would not lower her head and lie, saying only to have hit her face on some furniture, that time Riddler had tried to touch her most precious asset, her son. The poor woman did not accept, however much Riddler was a good man for her, assuming a child that was not his, accepting her without her purity and love ... But it was no reason to touch her beloved kitten.

That little boy, with black hair and baby blue eyes quite expressive - like those of the unknown father -, clear and clean skin, thin and very common body for a child, being so fragile and who needed her so much, was her greatest treasure. That was the only being who had never judged her for her actions, the one who always told her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was while washing the dishes at breakfast.

That sweet and calm child, who liked play in the street, but loved to be entertained with his science fiction books, so was Richard. The creature that Selina would be able to give his own life to if her son could live.

\- Let's go, Dick ... Let's be happy ... - She said, stroking her son's soft strands and bringing him to her lap, so that the little one could rest his face on his mother's chest and close his eyes.

\- Okay, Mom. - Said already sleepy, after all, it was about two in the morning, a somewhat unusual time for an eight-year-old to stay awake.

\-----

Gotham, 1996.

The boy still held the strands as dark as when he was younger, but these were now a little longer. His strands were streaked at the ends and a fringe fell across his forehead. His skin was still very pale, after all the young man hated the sun. He loved Gotham city, the weather was sometimes calm, it was once agitated, people hurried to work, and others just enjoying the wind in their faces. But, unlike as a child, Dick was not locked at home reading a book.

He was walking along the busy streets, with his inseparable friends, laughing for nothing and hindering the hurried people who, at one time or another, cursed him in some way.

But the young man was not affected by the opinion of others, he just liked to feel that icy wind that could only be felt on top of a motorcycle or when he practiced trapeze in the school gym, which was open.

And the cheapest option was the school gym almost ever.

He soon said goodbye to his friends and headed for his neighborhood, in the suburbs. He lived in a tiny apartment with his mother, she had gotten a job as a waitress in a farm cafeteria two blocks away. His mother was a young woman, but very hardworking. She had adopted Richard at an early age and married the first one who offered her shelter.

The boy never got to know his parents or even Selina's, since they refused to accept an impure daughter who had a street rat at her care. Dick had never dared to ask about his blood relatives, he knew that his Selina would not tell him and that she would suffer if he did, so he kept things as they were.

Despite everything, the boy was happy in that place. He loved his mother and loved being able to spend time alone with her, and only her. And his life was perfect like that. Until Selina decided to marry Wayne.

\-----

The wedding was simple, the ceremony took place at the registry office. The party was simple and for a few. Selina Kyle, now Wayne, was beautiful, dressed in a white strapless dress, she wore thin and delicate heels and the threads were halved with a loop ornamented with small diamonds, something she had gotten from her, now, husband. The man was not bad, but Dick didn't like the guy very much.

His name was Bruce Wayne, but he had always been better known as Gotham's prince, the most eligible playboy. He was authoritarian, given that he had served in the army and had a great appreciation for discipline. He was a big man, full of muscles, always well aligned and, above all, millionaire. He had pursued a military career, but that was not his only source of income, he was the sole heir to his multimillion-dollar family. And, for some reason in the heavens, he had "fallen in love" with his mother ... even accepting her troubled teenage adopted son as a toast.

And that day, his conception of perfection was lost amid the exaggerated laughter of the few guests, the whispers about how inferior the bride was to the groom, how delicious and little the food was.

And, not far away, with a beautiful smile on her face was the beautiful woman. She hugged her husband and smiled at the son who was watching her. Raising her hand, calling out to him and Dick had no choice but to go to his mother.

He came up to the beautiful woman and forced himself to smile, it was important to her. He greeted his new stepfather with a firm handshake and looked him in the blue, intimidating eyes.

\- Are you having fun, Richard? - Bruce asked smiling.

The seventeen-year-old boy just nodded, smiling back. The boy's mother came over to hug her son and whispered in her ear:

\- Everything will improve now, my kitten ... - She said smiling and then moving away to look at her son's face. - Do you want to dance with me?

The boy smiled happily at her and took her into the hall, following the slow lull of that calm music, slipping with the elegant young woman and talking to her in a low tone, making her laugh at his comments on the character of those present.

\- I love you so much, my little boy. - She said with a proud smile on her face.

\- I love you too, mom. - He smiled. - But I think you could have achieved something better. - He looked at his mother's husband, who was looking at both of them with attention.

The woman let out a calm, sweet laugh. - Ah, Dick, I love him very much, there is no need to be jealous, Bruce will be a great husband ... And father. - She said everything with conviction.

The boy just let the subject die, he didn't want to ruin his mother's wedding party because of his distrust of the future.

\-----

Two months.

It was the time of the wedding. Dick did not spend much time at home, he hated all the rigidity that Wayne imposed on the place, but since the house was his own, he did not feel entitled to complain, he just stayed away.

His mother did not seem to approve of all that discipline either, there was a timetable for everything. Having lunch, going home, sleeping, watching TV, talking to friends, shopping, etc., but when Dick's red note arrived and, unfortunately, it was read - first - by Bruce, everything in the little boy's life changed.

\- How are you, Wayn- sir? - The brunette asked correcting himself when talking to his stepfather, the other demanded a respectful treatment of the teenager.

\- It depends. - The man was sitting at his tempered glass table. He was elegant and everything about him exuded superiority. Alfred, an old man that worked for Wayne, at his left side. - If supporting a vagabond who wants nothing to do with life means a good state, yes I'm fine, but if not ... - he got up, leaning his large, heavy hands on the transparent glass and staring at the smallest. - I saw your grade in history, I do not like to know that you are missing classes.

Dick bowed his head, embarrassed by that severe treatment. He swallowed and dared not dictate anything in his defense.

-Tell me, Richard, -he said walking around the table and following to stop in front of the teenager. - do you think you will get anywhere with these attitudes? - He asked smiling wickedly and bending down to see the other's face.

Dick shook his head.

-Well ... - he said returning to his upright and imposing position. - Look at me while I'm talking. - He spoke in a serious tone.

Dick immediately raised his face, staring at Bruce with his head held high, but with fearful eyes.

\- I will not accept any kind of rebellion. There are rules in my house, which I cherish very much. You will have to follow them if you want to be respected here, boy. You will have to respect me. - He approached the boy dangerously, keeping his face centimeters away from the other's face. - There is only one alpha male in a pack, can you understand that? - He asked with a cynical tone and with an equal smile.

Richard was apprehensive about the dangerous approach of the other, the tone, the expression, everything about that man was extremely threatening. He was afraid of Bruce Wayne, but he wouldn't let himself go because of his stepfather's rigidity.

The boy turned his head, freeing himself from that penetrating look that was given him and then, with courage gathered, he replied:

\- I don't have to obey you, Wayne. - He replied with rebellion. He would never accept a man, who was not even his relative father, gave him orders or tasks to follow.

\- What? - Bruce let out a quick, nervous laugh. - Are you out of your mind, you brat? - He started to exalt himself a little and grabbed Dick by the collar of his shirt, bringing the other close to him, managing to look him in the eye again. - You are an impertinent boy, but I don't blame you. Not having a real male figure can have these kinds of consequences, it's okay, that will change from today. - He smiled, throwing the teenager sharply against the sofa in the parlor.

Dick looked scared at the image of the man who came with hurried steps towards him. The shrewd smile on Wayne's face did nothing to calm Dick, the teenager was nervous and scared, and everything got worse when the military man started to punch him without mercy.

The man, of strong size and strictly manners, punched the young man on all sides, hitting his face, stomach his entire body.

Internally, the adolescent's body cried out for pity, his muscles giving signs that the things happening was disturbing, the pain became, at every moment, worse for Dick.

His face, affected by so many punches, soon began to swell at specific points. In the left corner of his mouth, a trickle of blood ran down, his right eye was slowly swelling, and it got worse with each new punch. Bruce stopped and grabbed the brunette by the silky strands, lifting his face enough to look at him.

\- Will you raise your voice to talk back to me again? - He asked with his authoritative tone. - Hmm?!

Dick just denied it, slowly, noticing that the buttler never had left the office and have done nothing to stop Wayne. He couldn't say anything, he felt like crying, but he wouldn't. He was biting his lower lip, trying to keep his tearful moans of pain from coming out.

He trembled slightly with all the strength that the other had invested against his lean and in no way advantageous body. He was angry at the whole situation and Bruce smirked, really loving the position he was in.

Domination.

\- Great ... - He said, dropping the teenager sharply and walking away. He straightened his uniform again and fixed a few strands of hair that came out of the formal hairstyle he always wore.

\- Now, go to your room and study Dick, study hard. - He smiled. - Who knows maybe one day you can be like me? - He spoke ironically.

Richard pursed his lips in anger and closed his fist. He left that room quickly, after all, he would not be able to hold the crying for long.

"Bastard ... Always bastard." - Thought the angry boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman was sitting on the side of Richard's bed, taking care of his wounds. She cleaned the cuts that were made by her husband, put Band-Aids on new and old wounds, which also needed care. She cleaned a small cut that Dick had acquired on the forehead, carefully, and smiled sweetly at her son.

\- Mom ... - The boy called for his mother, his tone was dejected and tired. The woman just shook her head, still holding on to her smile. Dick sighed.

\- Kitten, you know you have to study ... - She spoke in a patient tone, that bothered the boy. - I know Bruce shouldn't have done what he did, but he cares about you, my love ... And he's right ... In his way. - She continued to smile.

\- Mom, are you listening to yourself?! - Dick spoke in a low but angry tone, looking at his mother in surprise. - You can find a better guy, we can manage by ourselves too, as we always have! - He said as if that was the answer to everything. And maybe it was. - This man is crazy, he hits me and can do this to you, and I don't want to see that, mom. I will not let him. - He said seriously.

The woman just closed her eyes smiling and getting up from the bed.

\- Richard, I love you, son. Bruce is not a bad person, he is just a little impulsive ... And he is willing to help us and we need it ...

\- No mother! - He said urgently. - We can live very well without him, without anyone! - He put his feet out of bed and looked at the pleading older woman. - Please ... Let's go! - He begs.

The woman smiled and approached her son. She placed a long kiss on the teenager's forehead, feeling angry at herself for denying the request for her most precious possession.

\- I love you, kitten. Goodnight. - And then she left the room.

The boy threw himself on the bed, accompanied by a long sigh, and closed his eyes. - Damn it.

\-----

A week after the “incident” between Dick and his stepfather, the young man had some bruises. He had to go to the hospital the day after the beating, as he had had some internal problems, which could develop into a more serious hemorrhage. Fortunately, nothing got to the point of getting very serious and the boy's mother thanked him for it.

Dick still wore dressings and clothes with long sleeves to hide the bruises in his arms. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that with his face, which was well marked. But despite everything, he didn't care about that.

He avoided meeting his stepfather and spent most of his time away from home. From eight to three he stayed at school, he participated in some groups to get an extra grade to make up for the bad grade he had taken - his mother's idea. After that, he went to a friend's house to talk or read something, when he didn't, he ended up going to see a movie. He was looking for something that could serve as a part-time job and the city cinema was a welcome place for that.

With all this movement, he barely saw his stepfather and was grateful for that, he had decided that if he saw the man again, he would end up doing something stupid.

The days passed very well for Dick, the boy had managed to recover the note after his mother dedicated his time to help him study, and with the extra credit, he was able to speed everything up. It had been a week and Dick has managed to avoid Wayne.

But everything good was short-lived. It was what Dick thought when he was forced to wear a tie.

\- Mom, this is wrong! - Complained the young man with dark threads while his mother tried to tie the red tie with a decent knot.

\- Shii ... Be still, Kitten, otherwise, I won't be able to make you presentable! - She laughed at the end.

\- I hate that! Can't I just wear the suit and the blouse underneath, without the damn tie ?! - He asked irritated with that knot that was tied around his neck.

\- No, you will look like one of those rebellious teenagers, Bruce will not like that very much. - She smiled as she finished tying his tie.

\- Excellent. With every second that passes I get more reasons for not wearing the tie. - He smiled defiantly at his mother.

The woman just shook her head followed by a calm and serene smile, patted her son on the shoulder - much taller than her - and smiled fondly.

\- Don't get in trouble with your stepfather Dick, do it not for him, but me ... Right? - She asked a little more serious, keeping her voice low and serene.

Dick made a disapproving face and finally sighed giving up, he knew that arguing with his mother about it was a waste of time. - Excellent. - Said the woman smiling more widely. - Let's go now.

  
\-----  
The huge room in Bruce's house was beautifully decorated. Everything was perfectly symmetrical, the colors were calm and imposing, the employees wore clothes suitable for a gala party, which was indeed. Bruce had received an important promotion in the army, each day he became more important in the armed forces and he loved all the power that was offered to him. As a celebration, he decided that a party for the elite and the highest-ranking of the armed forces would be more than adequate.

It would also be a great way to show off his beautiful trophy wife and submissive stepson.

The man wore a black tuxedo perfectly aligned with his large and strong body, the strands were perfectly aligned back, his host pose was impeccable, every detail well elaborated for a perfect party. Everything always had to be perfect, Wayne was a perfect perfectionist ...

Some guests were already present and the General was already socializing with some, talking about politics and work-related matters, all in a calm and elegant way. But his gaze was attracted by the two figures who entered the ballroom of his majestic home.

He smirked only to himself when he saw them both approach and raised his hand in a gentlemanly manner to the elegant woman, kissing the back of her hand as soon as she gave.

\- You look beautiful, Selina. - He said, how good a seducer he was, but soon he returned to his formal pose and faced his stepson. - Hello Dick, you are very beautiful too. - He said with irony to the boy.

Selina smiled at her husband's comment and then headed for some acquaintances, women of other officers. Bruce and Dick were alone, facing each other. Looks full of anger and irony.

\- I hope you behaves. - The general said casually, always smiling in a way that scared the teenager.

\- Don't worry sir. My mom wouldn't be happy if I did something to ruin the night. - He spoke without being intimidated, making it clear that his good behavior was due to his Selina and only her.

Bruce smiled.

\- Whatever, have fun. - He said withdrawing from the presence of the young man with dark threads.

The party went on peacefully and Dick was bored, for sure that was not an environment for him. Everything was very perfect, people always smirking and all that luxury ... Everything bothered him ... He preferred a party in the suburbs a thousand times, with beer and cheap whiskey, accompanied by his friends and easy girls ... - It was midnight when he decided to leave to do something more interesting.

\- Mother ... - He called for the woman who was still talking happily with other women. - Can i go out?

\- Where are you going, Kitten? - She asked giving attention to the little one.

\- There's a party at Wally's house, I promise I won't be too late and I can come in through the back door, so Wayne won't be annoyed to see me arrive. - He said smiling beggar.

The woman smiled at her son, making a disgusted expression. - Ah ... If Bruce doesn't know, I think it won't be a problem ... - she smiled knowingly at her son.

\- Thank you, mother! - He said placing a kiss on the woman's face. - Love you! - And when he finished talking, he left in a hurry.

\- Only when you want something ... - Said Selina laughing at her son.

\----

Dick had already gotten rid of the tie that had been annoying him since early. He drank a beer with a group of friends and laughed at the stupid jokes he was told.

Agitated music played through the house, which was crowded with all kinds of people, everyone drank, some vomited on the living room carpet and Dick and his friends burst into laughter when Wally ran desperately to clean everything.

A typical clandestine party, those that are held when the parents are away. The hosts always suffered from this. Everything seemed to be wonderful, the night was ending much better than it had started for the kitten. And everything improved when a girl pulled him by the arm to a corner of the room.

His sexy gaze was glazed over hers, the smile she gave him was returned by an equal on his part. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the beautiful brunette who looked like she was drunk.

He approached the bodies and brought the lips closer to hers, started a delirious brush, both playing with the desire that grew in their bodies, they laughed during the unconscious dance that their bodies did and the looks revealed the contained desire. Dick didn't know who she was, nor did she know who he was, but that didn't matter.

Dick finally took the girl's lips with long, smooth threads, her kiss was hot and breathless, tongues fought for space, his hands worked a slow massage on her back. Everything seemed to be going well until a strong hand pulled the boy roughly.

The boy looked startled at the one who interrupted the height of his night and when he was about to ask a question, a punch came towards his face. The boy staggered dizzy, feeling the effect of the alcohol slowing him down. He stared at the figure wearing a typical football jacket.

\- Ah ... Damn ... - he said, taking his hand to his forehead that hurt. - I got a player's girlfriend ... Fuck ... - he said laughing.

The boy who threw the punch at him came back in a threatening way, grabbed the teenager by the shirt and punched him in the face without mercy, then Roy approached them and a riot broke out.

The fight had hit everyone and in the end, nobody knew why it was all over, everyone was drunk and tired, they would do anything at that hour.

Dick left the house taking false steps and laughing like an idiot. His face was swollen on one side and a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth and stained his white shirt a little. He threw himself on the grass and laughed, trying to regain consciousness. Soon the brunette heard another laugh and looked to see who it was.

\- Helena, right? - He asked still laughing.

\- Yeah ... - The girl laughed too, it was the same one that had been the reason for the fight.

Helena was one of the most wanted girls in school, she was the girlfriend of the defender of the football team, the guy who had beaten Dick that night. The girl was nice, but she was not the type that Dick would look for sober.

The girl was tan, with long, straight strands of a beautiful black, she had small breasts and a thin waist, a beautiful body, which was one of the great reasons for dating the defender of the team.

\- Excuse me, Richard... - She said lying next to the boy on the grass and also looking at the starry sky. - He is drunk ... - She laughed. - Tomorrow he won't remember that anymore ...

\- Great ... - Said Dick also looking at the sky. - I hope my mom doesn't see my face until next week ... - He said laughing and remembering the time he had been beaten up by her stepfather.

\- Your mother is nice ... - Helena supported the weight of her body on her arm and stared at the blues with a calm smile on her thin lips. - I remember when she went to school to negotiate the extra credit ... She seems to be very nice.

\- She's wonderful. - Dick smiled proudly.

\- Do you want me to help you get to your house? - The girl asked, she was really in better condition than the other and was able to drive him home.

\- I think I will accept ... - He said as he sat with difficulty on the grass.

The two teenagers went quietly to the girl's car, talked little and about daily nonsense, laughed a lot, and knew each other better. Helena parked in front of the teenager's house and stared at the huge, well-lit spot for the hour.

\- Looks like they're having a party. - She smiled still looking at the huge house.

\- Yeah ... I have to go in the back, my stepfather can't see me in this state ... Or I will get worse. - He laughed. Helena stared at Dick with a half-closed look and slowly tilted her head to the side.

\- So ... Can I see your room? - She asked with a malicious smile on her lips.

Dick smiled and raised his hand to his temples, massaging them. - I can't bring girls here ... I'm sorry, Helena. - The boy said a little embarrassed.

The girl sighed and smiled. - Anyway, I think this is the first time I've been dumped. - She laughed awkwardly. - I think I have to go kill myself then. - She spoke with good humor.

Dick smiled and looked at Wayne's mansion. - It's not an out, it's just that I can't ... But you are not the type of girl who should be dumped, don't get used to it. - He smiled sympathetically.

The girl blushed slightly and smiled, approached the boy and took his lips again that night, kissing more calmly and taking advantage of those soft lips and that hot cavity. She ended the act with quick kisses at the end.

\- Ryan may not remember what happened today tomorrow, but I will. - She said smiling playfully.

\- I expect. - Dick said in the same tone. - See you tomorrow, Helena. - And he got out of the car.

He waited for the girl to disappear in the street and then went around the house, entering through the kitchen door, entered unconcerned, and ended up not noticing an unwanted presence in the place.

\- I see you had fun. - The harsh voice caught the teenager's attention.

Dick swallowed and raised his face slowly, cursing himself for the worst possible things. He stared at Bruce and tried not to show how drunk or scared he was.

\- Yeah, it was cool. - He said hoping to get out of there.

The youngest walked towards the corridor, but he did not complete the course, since Bruce held him by the wrist. - I see you fought. The voice was clipped and menacing.

\- It was no big deal, it's over. - The brunette didn't look at the man.

\- You shouldn't let others hit you, we don't allow weak to hit Wayne family man's. - Bruce said proudly of himself and the name of his family, always so prestigious.

Dick smiled sarcastically and finally found the courage to look at the man, pulled his arm roughly, and saying in a strong and fearless tone:

\- It turns out that I'm not your family, sir. - And he left, heading for his room.

Wayne saw the figure disappear into the dim corridor of the stairs and smiled quickly, then left the kitchen.

\-----

The day dawned and, right after a conversation with her son, Selina was having a conversation with her husband, a conversation that was easily heading for a serious fight.

\- You can't meddle in his life! - For the first time Bruce saw the woman in that state. She was screaming and crying, she seemed to be degrading little by little, ruining all the beauty the man loved so much. Everything burst into tears at the end.

\- Stop yelling Selina. - He asked sitting on the edge of the bed and with his arms resting on his thighs, holding his head, trying to organize his thoughts.

\- How can I stop screaming ?! You are intimidating him, Bruce! - She said walking back and forth in front of her husband, her hands shaking and her face marked by smudged makeup.

\- I do not intimidate him, I only teach him to have discipline. It is something that I value and you always knew that when you met me ... I never hid anything from you. - The scene was strange, Bruce seemed controlled, deep down, he didn't shout at the woman out of respect.

Selina laughed sarcastically. - You hit him a lot, Bruce, nor I, who am a mother to him, did this in his entire life ... - She said lamenting the whole situation.

\- Maybe that's why he's like that. - Bruce said looking seriously at the woman.

\- He's like any other boy. - Selina swallowed the tears and tried to keep her tone level. - You can't control people, you can't demand they to be the way you want ... I don't care about me, but he ... - She said sadly.

\- Selina, I like you very much, but when we decided that we would get married, I made it clear that I would impose rules and that everything would be my way. I support you and I support him ... I deserve respect and I have to dictate the rules. I don't want a seventeen-year-old brat to think he can do what he likes in my house. - He said getting up and looking at the woman with a serious look.

\- He would never do that! Richard is a sweet and easy-going boy ... You never gave him a chance ... And now I have to hear him, every day, complain that he can't take it anymore ... Why did you scold him in the kitchen? He was annoyed by that ...

\- He had arrived drunk and hurt ... I will not allow these things to happen over my roof. I don't want quarrelsome, drunken bums wandering around my house, and I didn't do anything with him. - He said getting annoyed at last. - Next time, then he will have reason to complain.

Selina swallowed and saw the man headed for the bathroom in the bedroom. She bit her lower lip apprehensively and sat on the bed, bursting into tears.

\-----

The young man's thin body was thrown into the single bed. All he wore was black boxers, the dark threads were on the white sheet, and the yellow comforter was more tossed on the floor than covering his body.

But none of that was bothering Dick, sleep was higher at that moment. The room was partly dark, apart from a few slits in the curtain that let a few beams of light into the room.

The boy slept in a sloppy way, the sleep was heavy and the body needed the rest, he was tired from a bad sleep and sore due to the fight. But it all ended as soon as a crash woke him up quickly.

\- Wake up, you vagabond! - An authoritative voice shouted.

Dick didn't even have time to think, he was too slow that hour in the morning and sleep, added to the pain, didn't help much. As he opened his eyes he felt the cold liquid hit his warm skin.

\- I will not tolerate bums! - The sharp voice was shout again.

\- What the fuck! Can you leave me alone ?! - Dick ended up screaming louder than the officer, even surprising Bruce.

The brunette quickly got out of his bed, in order not to wet it further and stood up quickly, wiping excess water off his face and shoulders.

\- Who do you think you are?!- The voice came out low and treacherous.

Dick then looked at the man who frightened anyone and, in a burst of courage, faced him with his eyes. - I'm not your son. I'm not your relative and I don't owe you anything. - The teenager said seriously. - I am not obliged to accept your orders or your wishes. I'm a free person ... I don't know if you've noticed, but ... - He approached the older man dangerously and brought his faces close enough to whisper defiantly: - Whoever is married to you is my mother ... I don't have to put up with you ... Sir. - Irony was present in every word the little one dictated.

The tall man stared at the smaller one, trembling. His hand was closed in a fist beside his muscular body, his eyes were shining with anger and his expression was one of those who held back to contain the urge to do something. But Dick didn't seem to mind, and he ended up provoking even more.  
\- What's it? You're not going to do anything ... Sir ...? - He laughed dryly. - I thought hitting me was your satisfaction ...

\- Insolent kid ... - Bruce said no longer holding his anger, pulling the smaller by the dark wires, now wet.

Carelessly Bruce tossed Dick on the bed, he slapped the youthful face hard, leaving the reddish mark of his long fingers. He left the weak body on top of the mattress and went to the bedroom door, locking it quickly and following to the mahogany dresser in the room.

On top of the furniture were several objects, such as perfumes, deodorants and accessories such as cords and rings. But what had caught Bruce's attention was the wooden totem, a small indigenous souvenir, certainly something that Dick had bought on a school trip or something.

But it was not the emotional or economic value that mattered at the moment. What mattered was the size of the object. It was long, about seven inches, and thick. It would be perfect for the punishment Bruce had in mind. He took the wooden object and followed, with a malicious smile on his lips, as far as the smaller one was thrown on the bed.

\- You will never learn, will you? - He smiled wickedly at the end.

Dick's eyes widened when he saw what the other was going to do. - Bru-Bruce! You're losing your mind! - He screamed in despair, trying to get the man out of the psychotic trance that seemed to have entered.

\- Shut up ... Insolent kid ...


	3. Chapter 3

The sadistic smile on Bruce's face made clear all the pleasure he felt at that moment, the pleasure of seeing the fear in those eyes so blue, so carefree... That was the power that Bruce cherished the most. It was his - totally private - way of maintaining his sanity.

He showed the small wooden totem, the wicked smile making him seductive and feared, with each step that he approached, Dick huddled on the bed.

The millionaire rested his knee on the bed and bent forward, pulling the dark threads brutally, laughed when he saw the expression of pain so beautiful that Dick gave him. He held the totem firmly and then, with all the strength he could manage remembering at least to don't kill the brat, slammed it against the teenager's smooth abdomen.

The boy leaned forward from the blow. In the rapid movement, some of his wires were eventually pulled out and remained between Bruce's long fingers. The military didn't just stop with that. He crashed several times against his bare back and thin, sparse arms. He laughed at every rough touch of the wood against the smooth skin.

Soon the blood was already flowing at the beginning of the teenager's forehead, coming from blows that he took in the place. Purplish marks appeared to mark the skin that was once so pale and clean. The tears in Dick's eyes, the crying contained, the sobs ... The fetal shape in which he found himself, even trembled.

Ah... Bruce thought it was all incredibly beautiful.

\- You give me good times, Dickie. The man said meanly. - Don't forget ... - He adjusted his uniform and looked serious at the teenager. - If you tell Selina ... It will be worse. - He smirked. - Now that you are macho enough to pick fights on the street, use this as an excuse for your wounds.

Dick remained silent, nothing but anger consumed him. It was amazing how he had developed a unique hatred for this man.

\- Besides ... Be man enough and don't run to mommy's wings ... Solve your own problems, bum. - And he left the room.

The teenager felt his body cry out for treatment. Now that he was alone, tears were already streaking his face. He trembled, but not with fear, it was anger that kept him there in that humiliating way.

\- A-that bastard ... How can my mother sleep in the same bed as that man ...? This is disgusting! - He said before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Dick ended up sleeping, he knew it wasn't very smart, but he didn't care. He slept and slept. When he woke up he heard a cry of despair and felt a hand shake him in a way that gave him a lot of pain.

\- Kitten?! - Selina's anguished voice called for the teenager who opened his eyelids slowly and with difficulty. - Dick! What happened to you, my sweet child ?!

As soon as the brunette opened his eyes, he saw his mother's worried expression, the wrinkles that formed a frown on her face. Selina's eyes shined because of the tears that were forming, her mouth slightly open and trembling, Dick decided to pay his attention to her.

\- Mother? - The boy's voice was weak, as well as his actions.

\- My boy! - The woman ended up wrapping her arms around her kitten's body, hugging him tightly.

Dick winced and complained in a low moan. - Oh ... Mom, it still hurts. - He said forcing himself a smile.

\- Sorry! - Said Selina getting a little away more relieved. - What happened to you, kitten? Was it Bruce? - She asked worriedly, if her husband had done that, things would have gone out of control.

Dick swallowed and looked at his mother seriously. - No mom. - Said low, but with conviction.

He would not act like a coward and he would not involve the only person he cared for, he would do as Wayne had said, he would face his problems alone and as a real man.

\- So what happened, beloved? - The woman seemed sad about that situation and Dick felt bad for causing her such a state.

\- A fight ... The effects are always worse the next day, mom ... - He smiled playfully.

The woman ended up smiling with nervousness and soon was laughing. - You don't exist ...- She stroked her son's dark strands.

Dick closed his eyes feeling the caress of his mother, feeling the love she gave him. - We will have to go to the hospital to see this, I'm afraid you will get worse. - She said worried while caressing the injured face.

\- All right. - The boy took Selina's hand and kissed it.

Both smiled and they ended up going to the hospital, where Dick was properly medicated and treated.

The teenager had to immobilize his left arm because of a superficial fracture in the bone, would use a splint for two weeks, and then have to do a week of physical therapy to repair possible damages. Other than that, he only got bandages on some areas of his body and a band-aid on his forehead, a list of pain medications and a sermon from his mother over the supposed fight that had resulted in all of that.

Unlike the last time he had fought with Wayne, this time he was unable to avoid the man. The military man, now General, talked normally with the young man as if everything that had happened between them was normal. It all irritated the teenager, but he could do nothing about the situation.

He heard the voice that irritated him so much in the morning, at lunch he listened to the same person's tedious conversation and, during the nights, he listened to the ironic hints.

\- So, Richard ... - Bruce spoke during one of the many dinners, commented with irony about the entry of the son of an acquaintance into the armed forces. - What will you do in the future? - He asked and took a bite of his salad.

Dick played with his food and did not listen to much of what was said at the table, he was oblivious to the conversation when he received a reprimand from his mother. - So? - She called out to him worriedly.

\- Oh? Ah ... What's the question again? - He asked with a grimace because he hadn't really heard.

Wayne smiled and then repeated: - I asked you what do you expect from your future ... Richard.

The teenager stared at the man with no mood, deep down he was planning a thousand different ways to hit the older man. - I don't know, Bruce. - He said turning his attention to the food, he no longer called his stepfather "sir", he had decided that he would not enter the ridiculous game that the other had proposed since the beginning.

\- How can you not? - The millionaire smiled as if he were talking to an old friend. - You'll be eighteen at the end of the year, you should have already thought of something. - He smiled. - How about a military career like mine?

Dick looked at the man still with distant look and showed a quick smile of scorn.

\- Not my type. Excuse me. - He ate a little.

\- "It is not my type". - Bruce repeated angrily. - You are growing up boy, you have to think about your future. I believe that a military career would be very effective in your case. A boy so rebellious and who, on top of that, doesn't know what he wants from life, that would be a great way out. Don't you think? - His voice was soft like a lion and Dick was the zebra that was on the menu for the night.

\- Why would I waste my time with the Army? This is not for me. - He said without looking at the man.

\- All the men in my family served this country, Richard. - He said staring at the crestfallen figure. - My father fought in the Second War, my grandfather fought in the First ... I already went to Vietnam for our country, all the men of my family made history, better, they participated in it. Don't you want to do the same? Follow tradition? - He spoke with care, with a hitherto unknown gleam in his blue, torn eyes.

Dick looked up and smiled. - Some time ago, Wayne, I told you that if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not part of your family. My only family is my mother. - And he looked at his mother with a calm smile.

Selina returned the gesture.

\- Well, let's not start an argument at the table, Bruce and Dick. - She said getting up and looking at the two with a smile. - I'm sure Dick has something in mind, honey. He's just provoking you. - She smiled at her husband and then left, taking some dishes with her.

Bruce stared at his stepson, he was somewhat curious about the boy, but it was something he contained only for himself. He smiled and then stood up, walked slowly to the boy and stopped beside the smaller figure.

\- Why don't you come with me to my office, let's have a drink. - He suggested staring at the curious face that looked at him from below.

\- I'm still a minor, Gen. Wayne. - He smiled wryly.

\- There will be no problems, I will not tell your mother anything. - He smiled and approached the teenager's ear, whispering hoarsely: -I promise.

Dick faced the imposing figure in front of him and considered whether it would be dangerous to be alone with him or not. Maybe the teenager would kill the old man.

\- All right. - He said thinking it would be a good idea to actually kill him.

\-----

The room was decorated in a Victorian style, some paintings - perhaps replicas or not - hung on the wall with a calm but serious texture. A thick cloth carpet hid part of the wooden floor, a beautiful and huge black mahogany table was in front of the huge colorless stained glass window. The chairs, in the same tone as the table, were upholstered in wine-colored foam. An incredible fireplace was also there, but it was not lit. Dick carelessly sat in the chair in front of the beautiful table.

He followed the imposing figure of Bruce Wayne with his eyes as the man headed for the modest bar he had in one corner of the room. He returned from there with two small glasses, suitable for small doses, and a bottle - already half full - of brandy.

He poured a shot into one of the glasses and placed it in front of the teenager. As soon as Dick caught it, he drank quickly, in a single sip. He grimaced when he felt the liquid come down burning his throat.

Bruce, who was about to return to store the bottle when the young man turned the glass, smiled seductively and placed the bottle in front of the teenager, walking to the other side of the table, where there was also a chair, and sat there, putting himself a drink.

\- I see you like to drink. - Said the eldest.

\- Oh, sure. I'm used to it. - Dick said bluntly, filling the glass again.

The soldier snorted, giving up teaching the young man something, and turned his face to the side, looking at one of the many pictures of the place. - You don't know how to enjoy a good drink. - He said thoughtfully.

\- I know very well ... - Dick rested his body a little, because it had started to weigh after two doses, he had to take it easy.

\- Of course you know ... Drinking beer and cheap wine, followed by Vodka bought at a suburb corner, which you drink with the idiots you call friends until you fall drunk on the street, makes you a very knowledgeable drink expert. I admire you for so much taste. - He lifted the small glass followed by an ironic smile.

The teenager rolled his eyes, ignoring the man for a moment. - So you really have nothing in mind? For the future. - He returned to the same subject of dinner, interested in what he would say.

\- I already told you Bruce ... - He spoke smiling too.

\- Now, Dick. I thought we were past this phase of "Bruce" ... - he laughed to himself. - Call me "sir".

\- Because? - Dick provoked.

\- Because that's how you should address someone with more qualifications than you. Don't be reckless. - The millionaire drank another sip of brandy.

\- But you are nothing to me. - He laughed briefly. - I don't know what you do when you are out, Bruce, but here, when I see you ... When I feel your beatings, you are nothing to me. May fate free me from the army, I fear to get worse than you. - He smirked.

Bruce scorned him, he would love to hit the boy right now, but he wouldn't.

\- Boys as young as you and as idiots ... If you are the future of this country, then I fear the future. - He said staring at the smallest. - You don't know anything, you don't even have any knowledge.

Dick looked at the man with a serious look, but at the same time, unconcerned, he seemed not to be afraid at the moment and, in fact, he was not.

\- I know how to drink, drive and fuck girls, I'm almost a replica of you, sir ... - he said the last word with explicit irony.

Bruce smiled.

\- I see. Fuck you say, I imagine how good you are in the act, but I doubt you can make girls scream the way I make your mother scream. Fucking with so much hatred, I imagine a beautiful beating and she screams, asking for more ... Aggression excites. Even with the face of an angel, she is a demon in bed, did you know that Dick? - He smiled with the same irony that the other insisted on showing in his impudent words. "Do you fuck girls like I fuck your mom, boy?" - He laughed out loud when he saw the teenager's angry face.

\- Fucking bastard. - Dick said low, but enough for the military to hear him.

\- Well, I thought you liked the subject, you started it yourself. - He laughed again.

\- You don't respect her! How can she be with a guy like you? - He asked perplexed. He really couldn't understand all the shit happening in his life lately.

\- Your mother knows me in a way you don't know, just as I know her. - He said more serious than before. - And who do you think you are to talk about respect? You are the only one who doesn't respect her here. - He smiled victoriously.

\- How's that? Do you hear yourself talking? - He spoke irritated already.

\- Do you see yourself acting? - Bruce replied quickly. - You just sadden her. If you were my son, I wouldn't spoil you like that. I would teach you a lesson that would make you learn to respect and how to appreciate the love your parents offer you.

\- I'm a great son.

\- Oh! You must be. I didn't say you are not. Join the Army, Dick. - Bruce said staring the minor seriously. - Your mother asked me to ask you, so I proposed. I'm sure you are stupid enough to not be accepted in any college, the Army is the best way for young people like you. And as I have influence ...

\- No. It doesn't appeal to me. Don't worry, Bruce, even if I live on the street, I won't be here after coming of age, I'll leave you alone to look for someone at your level. Perhaps you will even get a legitimate child. - He laughed dryly staring at the glass neither half empty nor half full.

\- Oh no. I don't think about children. One stepson already bores me enough. Besides, I like you, boy. - He said smiling in a way never seen before by the youngest.

\- Of course, it is always good to have a private punching bag.

\- Yes, a beautiful punching bag I must point out.

\- won't look beautiful forever if you keep hitting me, I have to warn you. - He said laughing at his own morbid joke.

\- I do not believe this. You always look good again. It pisses me off enough. - He said, pouring another shot of cognac.

Dick stared at the figure so imposing that dissolved with each word spoken. He really had never expected, before, to see Wayne in such a simple way. They were talking and drinking like friends, playing games and laughing.

Drinking. Drinking ... That was scary for the young man. And the words?

"Beautiful he said ..." he thought. "Crazy."


	4. Chapter 4

\- Damn, my head hurts! - Dick mumbled as he opened his eyes and felt the sting on his forehead. The damn destructible sun rays penetrated the room, lighting it up and announcing that Dicks was already late for school.   
  
He ran to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took the quickest shower of his life, ran down the hall with only the white towel wrapped around his waist, and was startled to see his Bruce there. In the fright, he ended up losing his balance and falling on his ass on the floor.   
  
\- Shit! - He cursed too loudly.   
  
He heard the tinkle of a bell, but he didn't know where it came from. Seemed that the more keen the hangover was, the more acute the hearing became. He saw the hand held out in front of him and was surprised. He followed the strong, naked arm with his gaze; that was unusual.   
  
He saw that the man was wearing a white tank top and light mesh pants. The strands, always so aligned and perfectly arranged, were messy, the skin slightly sweaty and the eyes shining, but still half-closed, malicious.   
  
\- Don't run in the hall. - The voice was still the same, authoritative.   
  
\- Sorry, sir. - He said quickly, taking the hand, but when he was going to release it to head to his room, he felt a tug.   
  
\- I want to talk to you later, we'll visit a place. - He said seriously.   
  
His eyes darted over the thin, slightly defined body. He saw the legs, thin but clean, some cuts on the knee, but nothing big. Bruce released Dick's hand slowly. The boy looking at him suspiciously.   
  
\- Go to school, you're late. - He said quickly and leaving.   
  
Dick shook his head, trying to chase away the pain and momentary confusion and ran to his room. He dressed as usual and went straight to school with the butler, Alfred, help he managed to get to the school fast.   
  
He arrived at the corridors and ran to his closet, knocked several times against the small door until it opened, threw some of his things in whatever way it fit and slammed the door again to close it. He walked carelessly towards his first class of the day: Sociology. He hated that.   
  
He spoke to some acquaintances in the hall and saw some people he had not seen in a while. He joined his best friend, Roy, in a corner and started talking.   
  
\- Hey dude? It looks better already, will you stop being beaten by Gotham's dark knight now? - The old friend mocked.   
  
\- Very funny. - Dick said sighing. - Yesterday was weird. - He mumbled thoughtfully.   
  
\- What he did now? Did he admit a psychotic love? - Roy laughed out loud.   
  
Dick just gave his friend an irritated look and rolled his eyes. - I don't know why I'm your friend Harper, you're ridiculous. - He said walking again, but now with his friend at his side.   
  
\- Not ridiculous, I'm incredible. You know.   
  
\- Seriously, it was weird. We sat and drank together, like friends of many years ... He didn't even seem to be an idiot, except for the fact that he said some shit, normal for a guy like him, he's not so bad. - Dick said not believing his own words.   
  
\- Really, birdie? - Scolded Roy not believing the youngest and finding his words absurd. - Seriously, the guy is crazy. - Said while waving to someone in the distance. - Hit you for anything and are bossy... The bastard who wants to rule your life and limit ... Is it the same guy you are talking about? The guy you always complained about to me? - He laughed sarcastically.   
  
\- Yeah, I know. It's hard to say that, in case you don't know. - They entered the room and headed for the back sits. - But forget it, probably he was only cool because of the drink, he even said that I am handsome. - He laughed out loud as he remembered that.   
  
\- Hey, Dick, look who's there staring at you ... - Roy spoke next to his friend, smiling and pointing.   
  
Dick followed his gaze to where his friend had indicated and saw Helena, the girl was talking to another girl and from time to time she gave him a look. She smiled at him and waved quickly when she saw that Dick was looking at her, too.   
  
\- I heard about you with her, is it true? - Roy seemed curious and excited by the new information.   
  
\- Yeah ... More or less. - Dick said and stopped looking at the girl. - I am not interested in her, but if she wants, I will not refuse. - He laughed with his friend.   
  
\- That's right, show Ryan who's the big guy at school ... But when you get beaten up, I won't help you. - He laughed.   
  
\- Great friend you, Harper ... - Dick smiling.   
  
The teacher came into the room and asked the class for silence. He wrote something on the board and soon began to speak. Dick rested his back on the table and stared at the frowning figure of the man who had a beer belly that was not too big, wore a whitish and huge beard, strongly supported socialism, but was forced to live in capitalism. It was funny to see him always complain about it.   
  
\- We are nearing the end of the year. - He said facing the class and breathed a long sigh. - According to the school you have a tough choice ahead of me and I have to help with that ... You will have to choose paths to follow, as you will be the adults of tomorrow ... God help us, of course ... - And some students laughed. - I have a homework for you, it will be to close the note at the end of the year.   
  
Everyone started whispering, what would be the work of sociology? Probably something cool and impactful, maybe a walk in favor of something or a lively debate with someone in the cosmetics industry.   
  
\- I want reports. - Said the man smiling when he saw the disappointed face of his students. - I want you to spend the day with your parents, someone who works outside. Make the reports of the day at work. I know it's sixth-grade work, but how you are going to graduate, and I know that many here are influenced by their parents and intend to pursue similar careers, Kaldur'ham. - He smiled at the boy at the second desk ahead, who dreamed of pursuing a career as a lawyer like his father and said that to the world.   
  
\- Why do we have to do this? - Dick questioned not liking that task.   
  
\- Because the school sent Richard ... - The man said with a sigh, he always ended up in an argument with the boy.   
  
\- That task is stupid. Why don't we organize a lecture? I even accept you as a speaker. - He poked at the end.   
  
The professor showed a cynical smile. - Great with that sarcasm, isn't it, Mr. Kyle? By grace, this will be the job, without the right to complaints. - He said at last. Everyone booed towards Dick, who made a sullen expression for the rest of the day.   
  
\----   
  
\- I think I know why he is acting like this ... - He was talking while walking next to Roy. The day's classes ended and soon everyone was heading to their homes or other locations. Dick and his best friend were still talking about the strange change of the brunette's stepfather.   
  
\- So... Why? - Asked the .red-haired   
  
\- Because he wants me to go to the Army ... He must be trying to convince me with that, but I'm not going to be an idiot to him. - He said with conviction.   
  
In fact, Dick seemed to be talking to himself. The friend paid little attention to the subject that he had given up all day. The boy looked at a group that was near the school bus and smiled when he saw something.   
  
\- Hey, birdie! Stay silent for a moment and look who's coming here! - He said laughing and gesturing with his head.   
  
The boy quickly looked where his friend had indicated and just stared at the girl, without any reaction. - Hi Dick. - The brunette said smiling. - And you ... Dick's friend. - She smiled sympathetically.   
  
\- Roy. - Said Dick seriously.   
  
\- Yeah ... - Roy raised his hand hurriedly and laughing, after the squeeze he said goodbye and left with the excuse of a job.   
  
\- So ... - Helena started. - What are you going to do tonight?   
  
\- Hm ... No big deal, I think I'm going to the cinema with Roy. - Dick said normally.   
  
\- Ah ... Can I go with you? Then we could go to the party at Donna's house ... - She spoke timidly.   
  
Richard smiled and looked to the side, seeing that he had the looks of everyone even the football team in him, including Ryan, Helena's ex-boyfriend. The skinny boy smiled and looked back at the girl.   
  
\- Weren't you dating Ryan?   
  
\- No longer. - She smiled.   
  
\- You know that if you start doing that, I'm going to get in trouble. - Dick also smiled.   
  
She bit her bottom lip and took his hand, making a slow caress. - I thought you were used to it.   
  
Dick laughed and started walking. - See you later then. - And left.   
  
\----   
  
At night Dick was in his room, had recently left the bath and was now looking for something to wear. He ended up taking a plain white T-shirt from light fabric and worn jeans that he always wore when he didn't have clean clothes in the closet. He was almost ready to put on his sneakers when he heard a knock on the door.   
  
\- Kitten, can I come in? - Selina's calm voice was present.   
  
\- Come in, mom. - The teenager said returning to tie the laces of the tennis.   
  
The woman entered the room and leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. - Where are you going?   
  
\- A party at a friend's house. I will not be long. - He said finishing to put on his shoes and getting up from the bed.   
  
\- Love, try not to be late ... I don't want any trouble with Bruce and he said that he wanted to spend more time with you, it seems that you talked and he created a good concept about you ... - The woman spoke kindly.   
  
Richard looked at her and smiled. - I'm just going to a party, mom. - He kissed her on the forehead and said again. - If Wayne is starting to create expectations about me, I'm happy, but I'm not going to limit myself to gain his approval, I have to go out and have fun and let him accept me anyway. - He smirked and received a light pat from Selina on the shoulder.   
  
\- And then you complain that he doesn't try.   
  
\- But he doesn't try. He imposes. - Dick said picking up his wallet on the study table. - Well, I'm on my way out, see you later, mom.

And finally he left the room, leaving Selina who sat on the boy's bed, looking at a photo of Richard that was stuck with some stickers in the wardrobe. She smiled.   
  
\- You grew up so much.   
  
\-----   
  
Dick arrived at the place where the party would take place. The house was packed, there were almost all the groups from the school and some people that the boy had never seen before. He found his friend Roy drinking with a few more boys and joined them. He drank a little and talked until he felt his arm being pulled. He looked at whoever had pulled him and smiled when he saw that person.   
  
\- Hi Helena, I thought you weren't here. - He said next to the girl's ear because the sound was too loud.   
  
She smiled and also said in the boy's ear, in a more hoarse tone. - I was looking for you, looks like we got lost for a moment. - She laughed quickly. - Wanna Dance? - She asked moving away and raising her hand to Dick.   
  
The brunette sighed deeply and compressed a smile. - I don't dance sober. I look ridiculous actually. - He laughed.   
  
\- Ah, I will not fall for it! Helena took the other by the hand and, with a smile, pulled him to where the dancing couples and groups had concentrated.   
  
The music was slow, a calm sound on the guitar, reminiscent of Bob Dylan, because of the calm rhythm, but the teenager knew that this was not the case. This was soon confirmed when the calm sound was accompanied by the unmatched voice of Jimmy Page and now Dick was sure he was listening to Led Zappelin.   
  
Helena's body was close to his, her mischievous smile was beautiful when her wavy brown hair fell down her tan face. Her brown eyes shone and her thin slightly open mouth left the tip of her tongue showing, The girl knew how to be sensual in a dance, moving her body deftly and making Dick accompany her unconsciously.   
  
\- You dance well, Dick ... - She said wrapping her arms around the teenager's neck and brought her mouth close to his ear.   
  
Dick ran his hands over her thin waist and approached the bodies. The warmth of both bodies could be felt with the proximity, the low and cynical giggles made it clear that both would love to go to a calmer place, and that was not long in coming.   
  
Soon Helena walked away and took Dick by the hand to one of the free rooms in the house. When they entered the spacious and well-decorated room (probably the room of the hostess's parents, due to the more adult and elegant decor), they both laughed. Helena wrapped her arms around the boy's neck again and then kissed him in a needy way, moving her mouth over the brunette's and, in addition to the massage on her lips, gave way to the other tongue.   
  
When the air became necessary, Dick pushed her away and removed her shirt quickly, leaving her only with high-waisted jeans and a black embroidery bra. He attacked the young woman's neck and deposited kisses at the beginning of her breast, kissed Helena's mouth again and his left hand went up from her waist to her right chest and squeezed hard, eliciting a muffled moan.   
  
Both began to walk, in blind steps, to the bed and fell on top of it without separating even for a minute. Helena took advantage of the fact that they both separated to get air and started to lift Dick's shirt, removing it and loving the sight of the thin body, but with a slight definition, something expected from a guy who likes stunts. The girl lowered her delicate hand over the boy's body and laughed, staring at his face, which was hot and with an expression of unparalleled desire.   
  
She reached the volume in the boy's pants and squeezed the spot, taking the thin, pink lips again.   
  
\- You are very hot ... - He ended up letting go during the kiss, feeling that caress on his member over his jeans.   
  
Helena just laughed at the comment and proceeded to bite Dicks's shoulder, marking him. It didn't take long for the youngest to get rid of the girl's jeans and his, too. Both were already practically naked if it weren't for their underwear.   
  
Helena sat on the bed and Dick sat across from her, the girl bit her bottom lip and smiled, turned around a little and held the long hair that fell on her beautiful back and placed it over her shoulder. The boy took a deep breath and started unbuttoning her bra, kissing the girl's back and then went over her shoulders, up the kisses to her neck and stopped at her mouth, which was already needing his.   
  
Dick lay on top of her on the bed and kissed her fiercely. He did not take long and removed the girl's panties, having the vision of the naked and beautiful body of the most desired girl at school. He smirked and looked at her face.   
  
\- You are beautiful. - And finally, he brought his lips to her breasts, taking place between her thighs. They lose themselves in the thrusts and moans that night, kissing here and there... Till both climaxed.   
  
\-----   
  
The brunette opened his eyes with a grimace. His head hurt and he felt dirty between his legs. Who did I sleep with? He asked himself in thought, being punished with a sharp sting.   
  
\- Argh! - He grunted getting up from the bed and seeing that he was alone in the room. He looked at where the light was coming from and realized that it must be late because the sun was high. He walked over to his clothes scattered on the floor and put them on slowly.   
  
He left the room and saw people sleeping in the corridor, people dirty with beer, people without a shirt and with bad words written with lipstick, etc., went down the stairs and saw that there was a group of girls laughing at the front door of the house. Soon he spotted Helena.   
  
\- Good Morning. - The girl said smiling sweetly.   
  
\- Hi. - Dick said massaging his forehead. - Do you remember anything from yesterday? - He asked approaching.   
  
The brunette smiled amusedly and raised an eyebrow. - Ah, what is it? Which part do you not remember? The part where you said I was hot or the part where you went in too hard and hurt me a little? - She laughed without shame in talking about that in front of her laughing friends.   
  
\- Ah ... - And it seemed that everything lit up in the boy's mind. - It was you then. - He smiled. - Sorry to ask that after all, but what time is it?   
  
\- Nine and little. - Helena said almost laughing.   
  
Dick was startled and passed by the girls like a flash. - See yah at school Helena! - He Screamed already walking away.   
  
\- Did you really slept with him? - One of the friends asked seeing the boy walk away.   
  
Helena smiled and turned to her friend.   
  
\- I did... And it was very good. - She smiled like a fool.   
  
\-----   
  
Dick opened the kitchen door carefully, he was being careful not to make any noise, luckily it was Saturday, everyone should still be asleep.   
  
He had messy dark threads, there were hickeys on his neck, they were visible because the collar of his shirt was V-shaped and left that area quite exposed. He was without his shoes, they were in his hands. He was almost on the stairs, ready to go to his room when he heard Bruce's clipped voice.   
  
\- You arrived now?   
  
Dick cursed himself mentally for being caught. - Ah ... Bruce. - He turned smiling yellow. - Woken up so early on Saturday ...   
  
\- Yeah, I'm in the military, I'm used to always getting up early. - The man said dryly.   
  
Wayne stared at the smaller one, looked at the wrinkled clothes, the stained pants and the marked neck. He ground his teeth and directed his frown at the teenager.   
  
\- Where were you? - He spoke approaching dangerously.   
  
Dick was breathing slowly and tightly, watching the steps Bruce took and already imagining how that conversation would end. - In a party. - He said in a low tone as soon as the older man's body was close to his.   
  
\- Did you have fun? - Cynicism was present in his tone.   
  
\- Y-yes ... - He said nervously, he didn't want to be beaten again.   
  
Bruce stood there, staring at the teenager's scared face for a few minutes until a third voice comes from somewhere.   
  
\- Kitten! - It was Selina, she looked worried. - You said you'd be early! - She went down the stairs quickly and at the same speed, Bruce walked away.   
  
The soldier took a deep breath and left the room, heading for the private library he had at home. Selina watched her husband leave without understanding anything but soon forgot the fact.   
  
\- Where did you get in ?! - She asked the son who still looked scared.   
  
\- I was at a party, mom ... - Dick said, sighing heavily, he was tired of having to give satisfaction to everyone.   
  
\- I was worried and so was Bruce! - She said exaggerating in a dramatic tone.   
  
The boy closed his eyes with that last sentence. - How?   
  
\- I was very worried. - She said without understanding.   
  
\- No mom, was Bruce worried? Since when? - He laughed dry.   
  
\- He was very worried, Richard. - She said seriously. - After the clock said one in the morning he didn't sleep anymore, he stayed down there all the time and said he would scold you and I agreed. - She said with some authority.   
  
\- What a beautiful mother, huh ... - He said smiling.   
  
\- But you deserved it this time. - She also said smiling.   
  
Dick came over and placed a kiss on Selina's cheek and then said he would try and take a nap.   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Three months later   
  
\- You what?! - Dick shouted startled.   
  
\- I'm really sorry! - The girl cried and asked for forgiveness, completely frightened by the reaction of the other. - II ... I don't know what to do! I'm scared to death and I need you to stay by my side, Dick! - She said nervously.   
  
\- Helena... I can't have this child ... - The boy sat on the bench in the little square where they were.   
  
It was a beautiful place to spend a Sunday afternoon and he was enjoying being with Helena during that time of his life. But everything just changed with the news of her pregnancy.   
  
\- How long? - The teenager asked taking a deep breath.   
  
\- I think about three months ... I think it was at the party, we didn't use a condom ... - She said in a broken voice.   
  
\- Helena... - Dick said closing his eyes tightly. He felt dizzy, he couldn't believe he had impregnated the girl like that, what would Wayne do to him now? How would his mother react?   
  
\- You will stay with me, right? - The girl asked swallowing the crying, still very scared with everything.   
  
Dick looked at her and turned his face away, moistened his lips and approached her, wrapping her in a hug. - Do not worry. - He said stroking the soft threads. - I will take responsibility.   
  
\-----   
  
The mood was tense in the living room at Bruce's mansion. Dick was sitting in front of his mother and his stepfather, he was sweating cold, imagining how the two would react, he was more concerned with his stepfather's aggressive reaction than with his mother's in the background.   
  
\- So, what do you want to tell us, son? - Selina asked with a comprehensive smile on her face, she was ready to support her son in any situation.   
  
\- Well ... How can I say that? - He laughed nervously. - I started going out with a girl about three months ago. - He said normally.   
  
\- And are you dating now? - Selina kicked and Dick smiled. He looked at his stepfather's face and only found unknown.   
  
\- No. I mean ... We stay sometimes, but it's nothing serious. But that is not the problem. - He took a deep breath, taking courage. - She is pregnant.   
  
Selina, who previously smiled, looked shocked and scared. - What? - She asked in a weak voice.   
  
\- Yes mother, she's pregnant, but I'll take over! - He said a little too quickly.   
  
\- And how do you intend to do that? - This time it was Bruce who asked. - You do not work, do not take study seriously, and are not yet of legal age.   
  
\- I can get a job, I will not marry her, I do not like her that way, but I will take care the child.   
  
Dick looked at the millionaire with audacity and the other returned the fierce look. Both of them, so focused on their internal fight, did not see when Selina got up from the sofa and followed in slow steps to her son. As soon as the boy turned his face to face her, making some excuse, he felt his mother's heavy hand against his skin.   
  
\- You irresponsible! - She screamed with rapid breathing.   
  
Dick's eyes widened, startled by everything. He stared at his mother with astonishment and saw her angry look glazed on him, something never seen before. Bruce, who saw the scene from the other sofa, was also startled by the woman's attitude, he stood up and took her by the shoulders.   
  
\- Calm down Selina. - He said in a mild tone. The eyes of mother and son were still meeting, one without understanding anything and the other full of bitterness. - Come, Selina, you need to calm down. - Bruce said calmly, taking the woman up the stairs to the bedroom.   
  
The teenager stayed sat static where he was. He didn't know what he had done wrong, why, of all possible ones, was Selina the only one who seemed to really care? He was astonished. After about twenty minutes Bruce returned to the room.   
  
\- Selina is calmer now. I gave her some tranquilizers, she's gonna sleep for a while. - He said stopping in front of the young man.   
  
Dick stared at the brown carpet in the living room without actually seeing it. His mind wandered about why it happened. He didn't even care what Bruce was going to do to him anymore.   
  
\- What are you going to do now, boy? - The man spoke seriously, without showing emotions. - I, in particular, do not care that you have a child, as long as you have your way to take care of it, but your mother did not accept it very well. I think you know why. - He said ending with a heavy sigh and sitting on the couch in front of the youngest.   
  
Richard looked at Bruce and, running over the words, asked: - What do you mean by that? I have no idea why she reacts that way!   
  
\- Dick... - Bruce said tiredly. - Do you know Selena's past or who your parents are? - The man asked facing the teenager seriously.   
  
\- No. - He said quickly.   
  
\- That's the problem, Selina never talks about it and she doesn't want you to become your dad. It may not seem like it, but - Bruce smiled. - I've known her for a long time. Your mother never told me anything about your parents, your father, she only said she couldn't bear to see the history repeat itself. She must be in shock, you should talk to her properly and try to resolve this situation. - He said at last.   
  
Dick looked at his stepfather with a sad look, he had never thought about this subject and he never imagined that Selina would suffer so much for it. - I didn't know ... - He said in a low tone, his face desolate and his eyes without any shine. Everything seemed to be wrong in his world. - I...   
  
\- Do not worry about this. - The military man said also in his usual cold tone. - You have to talk to the girl and her parents.   
  
\- She lives with her uncles, we have already talked to them and explained what we are going to do. - He said trying to regain calm. - I didn't want to do that, but it was for the moment. - He said with regret.   
  
\- Yeah, seems like you fuck girl's really well. - Bruce said with a malicious smile when remembering one of the conversations between them.   
  
The youngest smiled with his head down. - Thank you for your help. - Said. - I did not expect this from you. - He smiled at the larger man.   
  
\- I don't do it for you. - He said returning to the serious pose. - I do it for your mother. I don't like the fact of a kid who doesn't know anything about life taking care of another.   
  
\- I'm not a kid.   
  
\- Act like one.   
  
Dick looked at the man and finally snorted in anger. - I don't want to argue now. - He said getting up and heading for the stairs.   
  
\- Great, but you have in mind that now you will have to join the Army, right? - He teased before the other left.   
  
Dick stopped abruptly. He went back to where the other was and stared at him in disbelief. - What are you talking about?!   
  
\- Now you will have a family, Richard. You gonna have responsibilities and I will not help you with anything, and your mother much less. - He smiled cynically.   
  
\- I would never ask anyone for help, Bruce.   
  
\- Sir. - Said Bruce approaching the teenager.   
  
Dick took a step back, afraid of approach. - Sir. - The smaller one said quickly.   
  
Bruce smiled. - You are so fearful ... I even feel pity.   
  
\- Do not feel.   
  
\- How can I not? It is human nature to feel pity for the weak ... - He ran his index finger over the beautiful face. - How can I not pity a being so ridiculous like you? - He smiled.   
  
The teenager swallowed. - What do you want from me, Bruce? I could never manage to understand you. - He said sincerely.   
  
Bruce smiled and took a few more steps, and with each step taken by the eldest, the youngest stepped back. It wasn't long before Dick found the wall as an obstacle.   
  
The tall man bowed a little and held the chin of the smaller one in his hand. He brought his lips close to Dicks and began to brush lightly.   
  
\- Strange things have happened in a while, you know? - He said with his lips against the other, making his hot breath beat against Dick's satin skin.   
  
\- St-stop! - The minor protested not liking the proximity at all, they were practically kissing.   
  
Bruce laughed a little loudly at that and held both younger man's hands on top of his head. - You have been inflicting desire on me, Dickie. When I am with Selina, I keep thinking what it would be like if it was you. - He said lowering his mouth to the long neck and giving a long kiss on the spot.   
  
Richard closed his eyes, he didn't want to feel those touches, much less see. He was disgusted by the whole situation. - I thought you liked women! - He said angrily.   
  
\- And I like it, but you remind me of a woman sometimes. - He laughed.   
  
\- I am a man! - He said what was obvious in the vain attempt to stop the other.   
  
\- I know ... - He smiled mischievously. - You must imagine what it is like, hum? - He provoked. - Have you ever let someone fuck your little ass, Dick? - He laughed again.   
  
\- Bastard...! - Dick cursed pressing his lips closed and trying to free himself from the strong hands that started to hurt his wrists.   
  
Bruce returned to the brunette's mouth and took him in a quick and needy kiss, the heads moving in perfect sync, Dick's lips were pressed tightly and without calmly, Bruce's agile tongue entered the teenager's hot mouth and drowned out the screams of the minor. The soldier continued with the same rhythm for another minute until a moan of withdrawal came out of Dick's mouth. He moved away from the smaller so they both could get their breath back, and still panting, Wayne saw Dick struggling for freedom from his hands.   
  
Bruce laughed at the young man's attempt to free himself, finally letting him go without problems and still laughing at his frightened and disgusted expression.   
  
\- Why are you laughing?! - The teenager was stressed. - I hate your ridiculous and baseless jokes! - He said annoyed.   
  
\- I realized when you moaned. - He said with scorn.   
  
Dick fisted his hands and bit his lower lip, which was red from the recent kiss. Suddenly the boy slapped bruce on the face.   
  
\- I am not afraid of you.   
  
Bruce ended up tipping his head to the side, not because the slap had been strong, but because he was caught by surprise. He was processing all that information when he heard the young man's words. When he recovered his reasoning, he faced the teenager and saw him leave the living room with heavy steps.   
  
Insolent kid, he has no sense of danger at all. Bruce thought still airily to the recent events.   
  
\-----   
  
Dick entered his room quickly. He closed the door and locked it. He was quite frightened by what had happened in the living room. - This bastard is crazy! - He said moving away from the door and going to the bed. He threw himself into it and closed his tired eyes. Opening them, he stared at the ceiling in silence. His head was a mess and had no desire to do anything.   
  
He just wanted to stay there. He closed his eyes and moistened his lips. He tasted Bruce's kiss.   
  
\- Damn it. - He said in a sigh.   
  
The kiss had been good, really good, but it was still a man's kiss. I don't have time to think about this stupid idiocy, I have to talk to my mom. He thought while reviewing his current priorities.   
  
\- He's just playing me, yeah. - He said trying to convince himself of this and dismiss the matters.   
  
Dick headed for his study table in front of the only window of his room. He sat down and put his arms on top of it, immediately supporting his head. - What a headache ... - He said dragged.   
  
And, in his moment of relaxation, Dick was startled to hear the sound of the bedroom door being broken.   
  
\- I found you! - Bruce said with a sadistic smile on his face. Dick leaped to his feet, groping blindly for something that could serve as a weapon against the tall man.   
  
\- Leave me alone, Bruce! - He screamed scared.   
  
\- I'll teach you to call me "sir", Dickie ... - he said approaching dangerously. -I think I have to teach you a few things, but ...- he smiled. - I think I will use new methods, the traditional way seems to don't work for you. It will be very pleasant ... For me!   
  
And the next minute the youngest felt cold run down his spine. Now everything was in the hands of fate.   
  
\- Y-you can't do anything to me, Wayne! My mother is here! - The teenager shouted desperately trying to make the other aware of the actions.   
  
\- Your mother is clogged with tranquilizers, she won't wake up anytime soon. - Bruce calmly countered, pulling hard on the minor's arm and turning the thin body, holding his right arm behind his back and tightening his thin wrist. - No one will save you this time.


	6. Chapter 6

The man threw the teenager roughly into the single bed. While Dick grunted from the pain he felt in his body, due to old beatings, Bruce went to the door, closing it, but not locking, since he had broken into it. Alfred would never enter without permission.   
  
He went back to the other, already getting rid of the leather belt and joining the ends of it. He smiled in the most wicked way a human could and approached the skinny body, turned Dick quickly and lifted the shirt he was wearing. He sat on the teenager's plump legs pinning him to the bed with the help of his weight, lifted the hand that held the belt, and snapped it against the pale skin of Dicks back.   
  
One. Two. 3 times. More than three.   
  
\- Ah! - Dick cried out in pain as he felt the leather against his skin.   
  
Bruce laughed when he heard the groan of pain. It excited him, made him hard with every scream. He continued to mark the youngest skin with the belt and was proud of himself for seeing the red welts that formed there, some already bleeding.   
  
Dick held his expressive blue eyes tightly closed, trying, in vain, to contain his crying, but by now he was sobbing. He felt Bruce's punishment as just one more, but it would not be like the others; however, it was something he was not yet aware of.   
  
The millionaire man saw the blood on the pale skin and decided it was time to stop before Dick lost consciousness. He let go of the body without strength, the boy not even moving on the bed. Bruce stood up and pulled the young man's pants down with his underwear, surprising the teenager who quickly tried to turn around on the bed.   
  
\- Hey! - He screamed. - Stop it, Bruce! - He cried filled with despair.   
  
\- Shut up! - Bruce shouted giving a strong slap where was bled on Dick's back.   
  
The teenager groaned loudly in pain and arched his body in a natural attempt of defense. Bruce immobilized the boy by holding his hands on top of his head, looked around and found the object from before. The small wooden totem. He dropped the young man on the bed, who would not even dare to leave the place, and when he returned, he smiled as he passed the wood between the round and upright buttocks.   
  
\- It will be interesting ... - He said smiling with mischief.   
  
\- Please, don't do this! - He begged already having no strength to fight.   
  
\- Shiii ... If you don't cooperate, it will be worse. - He laughed. In the end, he directed the souvenir to the virgin anus, introducing it slowly into the tight hole.   
  
\- Ah! - Dick shouted when he felt violated by something so hard and large. - Stop it, please! - He begged crying. - It hurts! Bruce! - He screamed desperately.   
  
But what the young man heard only made him fear even more. Bruce's euphoric laugh was heard in the teenager's small room, the man laughed like a sadist, loving everything that happened.   
  
\- Give me good times ... Dick ... - He laughed again.   
  
The object entered the virgin body in a crude way, hurting the interior of the adolescent without mercy. Bruce was not to be trifled with when he warned that conventional measures did not work with Dick. The beatings did not have the effect he longed for nor the crude words, the light treatment offered in the Army to the rebels with no future who entered there just in search of something better than working in a workshop would not work with that boy full of passion and desires. self-love. Dick was more than a mere teenager conceived in a family full of stories hidden under lock and key, he was more than anyone and the military himself had noticed this with all the rage he had for him and that, little by little, was gone. Replaced by a damn insane desire.   
  
In the end, Dick felt all the pain of the moment of penetration, the worst was when the eldest started to move the thing. He thrust it in and out with the small totem violently. It did not take long for the blood to be present on the white sheets and pale legs, an accompaniment to the shrill screams of pure pain.   
  
Dick was crying softly against the pillow that was already wet by saliva that fell from his mouth. The boy was numb, all that was heard was a very low whisper of "please"; it was a pitiful and overwhelming scene.   
  
Of course, that didn't apply to Bruce. The man smiled and took pleasure in seeing the scene, was excited by all the suffering that the minor felt. He took the totem out of the little kitten and threw it away. Dick thanked the heavens in silent prayer for finally getting rid of it, but his peace did not last long.   
  
Soon he felt something different touch his buttocks. It wasn't the totem. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bruce, with his pants down to the middle of his thighs, along with his underwear and his phallus in his hand, in a slow, preparatory masturbation. The millionaire admired the damage he made to the teen's anus with a smile and then directed his pulsating member to the entrance.   
  
\- No! - Dick shouted, not taking it anymore. But that changed nothing at all.   
  
Bruce took the belt again, placing it in the brunette's mouth and pulling the ends together, like the reins of a horse. Bruce entered the young man without warning, without preparation, without anything, without pity of the pain that the boy already felt for having been practically broken into by a souvenir. He started to move without caring about the new pain it would cause Dick.   
  
He closed his eyes because of the pleasure of feeling the walls clenching against his cock. Dick tried to get rid of the other by going forward, but bruce pulled him back with his belt as if he were riding him. He kept thrusting, admiring the movement that the minor's body ended up making when arching his back and throwing his buttocks in the air. Bruce was biting his lower lip and his eyes were shining with excitement.   
  
\- So hot and tight. Just like I've imagined it.- He said with lust poisoning on his hoarse voice.   
  
The teenager said nothing, his voice was long gone. He just looked at the green, lifeless wall, just like his dull eyes. His face was sweaty and streaked with tears which he no longer had to cry. His body was carried back and forth by Bruce's. He felt the member thrust in and out and hated when the old man removed it completely to pass it through the crack in his ass. He hated it even more when Bruce search for his semi-erect member.   
  
The soldier masturbated him fiercely and managed to elicit low moans from the brunette. Dick felt all the humiliation that each moan of pleasure meant. He wanted to die at the moment. And the worst came next; Dick came in the man's hand, his anal walls pressing the man's penis more avidly. Bruce accelerated the deep thrusts, hitting the injured prostate. It was not long before he also came, flooding the brunette's hole with his semen.   
  
Dick stayed on the bed. He was tired and unmotivated. Bruce stepped out of it and sat on the edge of the mattress, throwing the belt to the side.   
  
He started to laugh softly, only to himself. Turning his face to look at the body entire marked by the straps and legs stained with dripping blood and semen. He slapped the minor's buttocks and won a pout of pain as a prize.   
  
\- You'll be okay. - He spoke normally getting up and fixing his clothes as if nothing had happened.   
  
Dick closed his eyes tightly, bolling his hands in fists, trying to control all the anger he felt at that moment. Humiliation was worse than pain. He had never imagined himself in a situation like this before.   
  
I have to get out of here. He thought bitterly.   
  
\-----   
  
\- Kitten, I'm sorry. - The woman tried to talk to her son for the tenth time.   
  
She was in front of the guest room door, where the boy had locked himself since Bruce had broken his bedroom door. All Dick said to his mother was that he wanted to be alone and the poor woman believed that her son's condition was due to the slap she had given him. But that was only a third of the teenager's problem.   
  
He was lying on the bed of clean sheets in a fetal position, taking every care in the world not to let his buttocks be touched by anything more than the fabrics that covered him. His body screamed in pain, his mind couldn't get rid of the images of his rape and all the naturalness with which Bruce had acted afterwards.   
  
He felt anger, shame, fear, humiliation and an agonizing feeling of loneliness. He was angry at his mother for marrying Gotham's most eligible man son of a bitch, angry at Helena for getting pregnant, and angry at Bruce for all that. He felt like dying.   
  
He was crying softly and was startled to hear the sound of the door being opened. He sat up quickly on the bed to see who it was and was tense when he saw the tall me looking at him with his ocean eyes. The man came in and locked the door, as the owner of the residence it was logical that he had a copy of the key for each room. Bruce stared at him in front of the bed.   
  
\- Your mother can't know what happened. - He said with his arms crossed. - You understood me?   
  
\- I would never tell her. - He said curling up on the edge of the bed, wrapping his hands around his knees. - I don't have the courage to tell this to anyone. - He confessed.   
  
\- Excellent. If you open that mouth of yours who will suffer the consequences will not be you. It will be her and your little girlfriend, do you understand me? - He said everything with a serious tone.   
  
Dick swallowed and was silent, just praying that the military would get out of the room soon so he could cry in peace. He had his head down, sad and tired. He felt the man's hand on his threads and felt disgusted, but he did nothing, he was afraid of being raped again.   
  
\- I didn't want it to be the way it was ... Not exactly. - He smiled. - But it was good, wasn't it? - He asked in a mocking tone.   
  
The younger boy swallowed and then raised his face, still marked by tears, looking at the man with all the hatred in his chest. - I hate you.   
  
Bruce smiled and climbed onto the bed, getting closer to the teenager. - I don't want you to love me. Hate is enough for me. - He said with humor. - Never hit me again. - He said staring at the teenager's face that was filled with rage.   
  
Dick said nothing. Bruce leaned over and grabbed the boy's chin, pulling him in for a slow, yet full of desire kiss. He moved his lips slowly to the little ones, taking advantage of that flavor, entering the place with his tongue, unraveling every inch. The kiss was gaining intensity and it was not long before he went on top of Dick, making the youngest lie on the bed and staying on top of him. Dick had his hands on the millionaire defined chest, already forgetting what use it would have from the beginning. He also moved his head to the rhythm of the kiss, managing to follow the eldest cunningly.   
  
Soon the air was necessary for the boy, who mumbled something during the kiss and managed to keep the man away. He was panting, staring at the tall man frightened by his own reactions.   
  
\- G-Get away from me! - He said loud enough for only Bruce to hear.   
  
The soldier smiled and let go of the boy, giving him room to recover his breath. - You must be cute when you fuck consensually. - He said without shame, taking the pack of cigarettes from the back pocket, along with the lighter and lighting it.   
  
Dick just looked at him with no energy, he didn't like to have the man around. He was fragile and did not understand his body's reactions very well. As far as he knew, he liked women, nothing more.   
  
\- I'm leaving. - He said in a low tone, but loud enough for the eldest to hear.   
  
Bruce looked at him and with a smile full of sarcasm said: - You are not going to do that. You will not leave your mother alone, you love her.   
  
\- I love my mother, but if she heard me I would not have suffered what I suffered. If she wants to stay, she can stay. I'm leaving.   
  
Bruce stared at the smallest static. In a quick movement, he went up to him, pulling him by the collar of his shirt and approaching their faces. - Listen, I want you to stay here, if you don't I will make Selina's life miserable! - He said the words through clenched teeth. - I loved to fuck you, I don't know if you noticed ... That will happen frequently, brat. - He said with malice, running his tongue over his lips.   
  
The boy opened his very blue eyes, pushing the man angrily, snorting to get rid of him. - You will never touch me again! - He said almost screaming.   
  
\- I'll do whatever I want with you. - He said. - You got it?   
  
The minor wanted to have the strength to punch Bruce's face, he really did. But he hadn't. Neither strength, much less courage. The only thing he was able to do was turn his face irritated, if he had had any kind of insecurity about all that happens, now he didn't have anymore.   
  
\- Well ... I'm going out, I'll be back later to see how you are. Your mother is worried, I want you to talk to her when I get back, understand? - He inquired already ready to leave.   
  
\- All right. - And then he was alone. "I hate him."   
  
The boy with blue aquamarine eyes only heard the sound of the door being closed. It didn't take long for the silence in the room to become disturbing, like those in horror movies, where out of nowhere something could appear frightening or macabre enough for you to suffer a heart attack. He sighed tiredly and sat on the bed. He felt the stab of pain and let out a dry laugh.   
  
He picked up a long-sleeved shirt by the bed and put it on, not that he was cold, but he didn't want to see - or anyone to see - the marks on his body. He faced the simple decor of the guest room, he would stay there until they repaired his door or found someone's home where he could stay.   
  
\- How can I leave this home in such a situation? I'm going to have a child ... - He said in a slightly weak voice, feeling like crying because of the way things had followed in his life.   
  
He rested his face in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to relax a little. He heard the sound of the door being opened slowly and angrily wondered who it was. He looked up and saw his mother's sad and sorry face.   
  
\- Dick... - The voice once so peaceful and full of joy was sad and weak. - We need to talk, kitten ... - She seemed still shaken by the news.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Still translating to improve English 😃


End file.
